mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zu Hause ist es ... problematisch
Zu Hause ist es ... problematisch ist die achte Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsiebenundsiebzigste der Serie. Als die Karte Starlight und Sunburst in ihre alte Heimat Sire's Hollow schickt, müssen sie feststellen das ihre Eltern im Brennpunkt des Freundschaftsproblemes stehen. Inhalt Ein Brief aus Sire's Hollow Eines Morgens dreht der Briefträger im Kristallkönigreich seine Runde und hat auch einen Brief für Sunburst aus Sire's Hollow. Doch Sunburst ist so in seine Bücher vertieft, das er den Brief einfach nimmt und ungeöffnet auf einen Stapel lauter anderer Briefe vom selben Absender legt. Während er in seinem Buch weiter liest bemerkt Sunburst plötzlich ein Leuchten und stellt fest das es von seinem Schönheitsfleck kommt. Zufällig weiß Sunburst was das leuchten bedeutet und gerät in helle Aufregung. Die Karte ruft ihn. Sunburst und Starlight Etwas später ist Sunburst in Ponyville eingetroffen und wird von Twilight zur Karte geführt. Sie vermutet das Sunburst auf eine ganz besondere Freundschaftsmission gehen wird, da bislang immer ein Pony aus Ponyville gerufen wurde. Unterwegs bietet Spike seine Hilfe an, den er war auch schon auf Freundschaftsmission, einer um genau zu sein. (Siehe: Spike im Verantwortungsstress) Im Thronsaal, wo die Karte steht, werden sie schon von Starlight erwartet die ebenfalls von der Karte gerufen wurde. Sunburst merkt das Starlight irgendwas bedrückt. Es ist nicht das sie die Mission mit Sunburst machen soll, sondern wo die beiden dafür hin müssen. Ihre alte Heimat, Sire's Hollow. Da verschlägt es auch Sunburst die gute Laune. Spike bietet an sich um das Problem zu kümmern wen die zwei nicht wollen. Im Zug Im Zug erzählt Starlight Sunburst das es nicht so ist das sie nicht nach Hause will. Aber immer wenn sie es tut behandelt ihr Vater sie wie ein Fohlen. Als hätte sich nichts geändert. Starlight hält sich schon für eine schlimme Tochter. Dem muss Sunburst widersprechen und erzählt das seine Mutter mit ihm das selbe macht. Wo für er aber nicht mal nach Hause gehen braucht, da sie ihn dauernd Briefe schickt und nach seinen Zukunftsplänen fragt. Sunburst gesteht auch schon ewig nicht mehr daheim gewesen zu sein. Starlight beschließt das sie ihren Eltern erklären müssen das sie auf einer Freundschaftsmission sind und nicht gestört werden dürfen. Auch wen es wohl nicht funktionieren wird. Da trifft der Zug in Sire's Hollow ein. Veränderungen Als Sunburst und Starlight in die Stadt gehen, freut sich Sunburst schon das sich an zu Hause nie was ändert und läuft gegen ein neues Metalltor. Welches die beiden beim öffnen mit einem Willkommen vom Band begrüßt. Als sie in die Stadt kommen wird Sunburst von einem Verkaufspony mit Schokoladen-Duft-Essenz eingesprüht. Noch verwunderter ist Sunburst das der Essenz-Stand mal ein Obststand war. Davon weiß das Verkaufspony aber nichts. Den das Sire's Hollow Entwicklungskomitee gibt vor was der Stand ist. Auf die Frage wo die Ponys nun ihr Obst kaufen werden die Freunde zwei Türen weiter zu einem Smoothieladen geschickt. Sunburst und Starlight trauen ihren Augen nicht. Die Straße mit den Läden gleicht einem hoch Modernem Einkaufszentrum. Da entdeckt Starlight den alten Buchladen der noch ganz der selbe ist. Doch die Ladeninhaberin erklärt das der Laden von der Sire's Hollow Denkmalschutzgesellschaft zu einer Sehenswürdigkeit von historischer Bedeutung erklärt wurde. Was bedeutet das man die Bücher von draußen erleben muss. Genau deshalb seien Fenster ja auch durchsichtig. Sunburst kann nicht glauben was da passiert ist und Starlight nicht verstehen was hier vor sich geht. Firelight und Stellar Flare Da taucht Starlights Vater Firelight auf, der sich nicht schämt seine Tochter in der Öffentlichkeit beim Kosenamen zu nennen. Firelight erklärt das mit dem Bücherladen damit das er versucht die schöne Geschichte ihrer Stadt für seine kleine Starlight zu bewahren. Allerdings hält es Starlight für Verrückt die ganze Stadt unter Denkmalschutz zu stellen. Dem kann Stellar Flare, Sunburst Mutter, nur zustimmen. Den sie meint ihre Stadt braucht das selbe wie Sunburst, einen klaren Plan für die Zukunft. Bei der Gelegenheit versucht sie Sunburst Bart abzuschneiden den er gerade noch retten kann. Stellar Flare erklärt das sie das Sire's Hollow Entwicklungskomitee gegründet hat und große Pläne für die kleine Stadt hat. Doch da hat Firelight, der fürchtet das die Stadt zu einem zweiten Las Pegasus wird, entschieden was gegen. Stellar Flare wiederum will nicht das er aus der Stadt ein Museum macht. Worüber sich die beiden heftig in der Wolle liegen und im Streit auseinander gehen. Woraus Sunburst und Starlight erkennen das sie ihrer Eltern wegen geschickt wurden. Schwierige Eltern Angesichts der Situation sich mit ihren Eltern auseinander setzen zu müssen, überlegt Sunburst ob sie nicht doch besser Spike geschickt hätten. Notgedrungen holt Starlight die beiden Streithähne zurück und erklärt ihnen das sie hier sind um einen Auftrag zu erfüllen der wohl ihre Eltern sind. Die erkennen das der Erfolg ihrer Kinder von ihnen abhängt und sie, zu ihrer Freunde, Zeit mit ihnen verbringen müssen so lange sie hier sind. Stellt sich Firelight und Stellar Flare noch die Frage worin genau das Problem besteht. Den sie können sich nicht vorstellen das es an ihre Bemühungen um die Stadt liegt. Doch genau das sehen Starlight und Sunburst so. Bewahrung vs. Entwicklung Starlight und Sunburst sehen sich die Situation genauer an. Im Buchladen hat Firelight durch gesetzt das kein Pony die Bücher lesen darf. Stellar Flare hingegen hat das Stadttor mit der nervigen, automatischen Begrüßung zu verantworten, den Essenzenstand aufgestellt und aus der festen Überzeugung das in der Zukunft alle Früchte getrunken werden, den Smoothieladen eingerichtet. In der örtlichen Bäckerei hat Firelight erreicht das es nur einhundert Prozent Vollkorn Ponyweizen Brot gibt. Wie zur Zeit der Stadtgründer. Hart wie Stahl und so schwer das es durch den Tresen kracht. Wenigstens räumt Stellar Flare ein das die automatische Begrüßung auf Dauer nervt. Mission nicht erfüllt Firelight und Stellar Flare erkennen das sie es übertrieben haben und wollen zum wohle der Stadt nun zusammen arbeiten. Nach dem das geregelt ist schlägt Stellar Flare Sunburst vor nach Ponyville zu ziehen. Sie ist sich sicher das nach diesem Erfolg die Prinzessin der Freundschaft ihn auf weitere Missionen schicken wird. Bei der Gelegenheit richtet sie Sunburst noch die Frisur. Um davon weg zu kommen behauptet Sunburst das es schon spät ist und er mit Starlight los muss, da das Freundschaftsproblem ja jetzt gelöst ist. Dem hält Starlight gegen das es noch nicht gelöst ist. Den wen dem so wäre würden ja ihre Schönheitsflecken leuchten. Sofort möchte Firelight das regeln, wozu Starlight klarstellt das es ihr Auftrag ist. Unterdessen versucht Sunburst sich davon zu schleichen. Doch hindert ihn Stellar Flare daran. Sie denkt dass das bei Twilight eine schlechten Eindruck macht und fürchtet das Sunburst von den „Freundschaftsreisen“ suspendiert. Starlight vermutet inzwischen das ihre Eltern wohl doch nicht das Freundschaftsproblem waren. Stellar Flare kann nicht glauben das sie nicht mal wissen wieso sie hier sind und beschließt das sie das Problem schnellstens lösen müssen. Dazu stellt Sunburst klar das es kein Zeitlimit gibt. Firelight seiner seits freut sich das die beiden extra lange bleiben werden. Starlight kann in ihrem alten Zimmer wohnen das noch genau so ist wie sie es verließ. Da sie zu jener Zeit eine rebellische Phase durchlebte gleicht das Zimmer einem Gruselkabinett. Sunburst stimmt Starlight zu das sie das Problem schnellstens lösen müssen. Wozu Firelight und Stellar Flare ihre Hilfe anbieten und auch schon ein paar Ideen haben. Hilfestellung Etwas Später hat Firelight Starlight erklärt wie Sire's Hollow gegründet wurde und will nun alle Freundschaftsprobleme erkunden die mit der Zeit entstanden sind. Starlight will sich allerdings dem Problem in der Gegenwart annehmen. Nur fragt sich Firelight, wie sie das ohne Kenntnisse der Hintergründe machen will? Als Starlight nichts dazu sagt will Firelight sie mit ihrem alten Schnuffeltuch sowie Milch und Keksen aufmuntern, wie man es bei kleinen Fohlen macht. Unterdessen streifen Sunburst und Stellar Flare durch die Stadt. Sie hat auch schon einen Plan: Die verdächtigen befragen, Sunburst den Fall lösen lassen und Twilight da zubringen ihn auf noch mehr Missionen zu schicken. Da kommen sie an den Essenzenstand wo auch schon die Buchladenpony sind. Auf ein Zeichen von Stellar Flare freut sich das Verkäuferpony. Den es gibt ein Problem die beiden anderen wollen ihre Essenzen nicht benutzen. Die wollen einfach ihren natürlichen Geruch überdecken und werfen der Verkäuferin vor nicht ihre Bücher zu lesen. Das muss doch bestimmt ein Freundschaftsproblem sein. Empört stellt Sunburst klar das sie nach einem echten Freundschaftsproblem suchen und keinem erfunden. Wütend zeiht er ab. Worauf Stellar Flare den Verkäufern wütend klar macht das es nur wegen der fehlenden Proben so gekommen ist. Das geheim Treffen Als Starlight sich hinter einem Springbrunnen vor ihrem Vater versteckt, der meint eine alte Gemeindeverordnung könnte das Problem sein, schleicht sich Sunburst in das selbe Versteck. Er will von seiner Mutter weg, die Freundschaftsprobleme erfindet die er lösen soll. Starlight erzählt das Firelight sie mit keinem reden lässt, falls es fremde sind und das wo Starlight doch erwachsen ist. Sunburst ist klar, solange sie ihre Eltern am Hals haben werden sie nie das Problem finden und lösen. Zufällig hat der Bäcker ihre Unterhaltung gehört und rät den beiden endlich mal alleine zu suchen. Etwas Später treffen sich Starlight und Sunburst mit den Verkäufern im hintersten Winkel des Buchladens um zu erfahren ob einer von ihnen ein Freundschaftsproblem hat. Die würden aber zu erst gerne wissen wie so sie flüstern. Der Bäcker erklärt das ihren Eltern nichts hiervon mitkriegen sollen. Wozu Starlight und Sunburst klar stellen das sie die Sachen einfach nur trennen wollen um sich zu konzentrieren. Sie wollen ihre Eltern doch nicht ausschließen. Dem steht aber die Tatsache gegenüber das sie hier in der dunkelsten Ecke des Ladens flüstern wo kein Pony sie sehen kann. Auf Sunburst Frage ob sie auch nicht gehört werden könne. Erzählt der Bäcker das sie hier in der Altertumsabteilung sind in die so gut wie nie ein Pony geht. Mal abgesehen von Firelight dessen Lieblings Abteilung das hier ist. Hilfe nicht erwünscht beim verlassen des Ladens erläutert Firelight, das er dachte die beste Möglichkeit ein Freundschaftsproblem der Gegenwart zu finden sei noch weiter in der Vergangenheit nach zu sehen. Weshalb er überhaupt in dem Laden war. Da taucht Stellar Flare auf. Ihr neuester Plan ist es satt Probleme zu erfinden sie zu verursachen. Sie meint das man nicht immer Erfolg hat wen man nur den Regeln folgt. Dabei kommt sie ins Gespräch mit Firelight, die beiden finden das sie ihren Kindern Großartig helfen. Da explodieren ihre Kinder, den sie wollen keine Hilfe. Ein schwerer Schlag für Stellar Flare und Firelight. Missionsabbruch Stellar Flare und Firelight können nicht glauben das ihre Kinder ihre Hilfe ablehnen und sich erst recht keinen Grund vorstellen. Starlight stellt klar das die beiden sie wahnsinnig machen. Sunburst z.B, hat es satt das seien Mutter ihm immer ihre Pläne vorlegt. Wen er schon einen Plan braucht sollte es sein eigener sein. Unter tränen geht Stellar Flare weg. Nun schärft Starlight ihrem Vater ein das sie kein kleines Fohlen mehr ist. Sondern Erwaschen ist und eine Aufgabe hat, die sie gut allein erledigen kann. Firelight trägt es mit Fassung und geht. Als sie alleine sind begreift Starlight das sie sich nun mit ihren Eltern vertragen und ein Freundschaftsproblem lösen müssen. Sunburst kommt der Gedanke das wohl die Beziehung zu ihren Eltern das Freundschaftsproblem ist. Was auch all die Verkäufer denken wie der Bäcker erzählt. Starlight wäre es deutlich lieber sie müssten einfach nur einen Krieg beenden oder so was. Entschuldigungen Wenig später kommt Starlight zu ihrem niedergeschlagenen Vater. Sie erzählt ihm das sie das Problem gefunden haben. Aber sie könne es nur mit Hilfe Ihrer Eltern lösen. Zur selben Zeit sucht Sunburst seine niedergeschlagene Mutter auf und entschuldigt sich. Eine einfache Entschuldigung reicht Stellar Flare nicht als Wiedergutmachung, dafür das er ihre Hilfe abgelehnt hat. Aber deswegen will er sich nicht entschuldigen. Er erzählt ihr das er und Starlight das Problem gefunden haben Was für sie eine schreckliche Entschuldigung ist. Sunburst bietet einen bessere an wen seine Mutter mitkommt und bei der Lösung hilft. Ein altes Problem Als sie alle zusammen gekommen sind erzählt Starlight das die Mane 6 normalerweise an einen Ort gerufen werden um dort ein Freundschaftsproblem zu lösen. Sunburst erklärt das er und Starlight hier ein Problemlösen sollten das offensichtlich schon lange bestand. Nun entschuldigt sich Starlight bei ihrem Vater das sie nie nach Hause kommen wollte. Aber er behandelt sie immer wie ein Fohlen. Es tut Firelight leid. Als Starlight damals weg ging ist es ihr sehr schwer gefallen. Er wollte ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit geben wie in ihrer Kindheit. Starlight erklärt dass sie Fehler gemacht hat und machen wird. Doch sie will daraus lernen. Sie meint das nennt man erwachsen werden. Sunburst erzählt seiner Mutter das er ihr nie gesagt hat wie ihm ihre Pläne unter Druck setzen. Er weiß sie wollte ihn anspornen. Doch er würde es gerne alleine Schaffen. Stellar Flare erzählt das Sunburst sich so verloren fühlte als er von der Zauberschule flog. Sie dachte solange er einen Plan hat, muss er sich nicht so fühlen. Sunburst beteuert das Stellar Flare sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Er muss seinen Weg alleine Finden. Aber er fühlt sich ganz sicher nicht verloren. In diesem Moment fangen die Schönheitsflecken von Starlight und Sunburst an zu leuchten. Die Mission ist erfüllt, Eltern und Kinder umarmen sich. Eltern sind Freunde Auf dem Weg zur Haltestelle fragt sich Stellar Flare ob man Sunburst Schönheitsfleck, als Symbol des Erfolges, nicht dauerhaft leuchten lassen kann. Was wohl nur ginge wen sie Ständig Freundschaftsprobleme lösen, meint Starlight. Dabei hofft sie das diese hier eine Weile vorhält. Firelight vermutet das die Karte den sagen wollte das er und Stellar Flare nicht nur ihre Eltern sind sondern auch ihre Freunde. Dem kann Starlight nur zustimme. Da fragt Firelight, wen er Starlight weniger wie ein Fohlen und mehr wie eine Freundin behandeln würde, ob sie dann wohl öfter käme. Das kann Starlight ihm Versprechen. Sunburst für seinen Teil will seiner Mutter in Zukunft sagen da sie ihn wahnsinnig macht satt fern zu bleiben. Das findet Stellar Flare gut, doch überlegt sie gelegentlich Sunburst zu besuchen. Das hält Firelight für eine tolle Idee und schlägt ihr vor zusammen zu verreisen. Dazu hat sie auch schon ein paar Pläne. Der Zug kann Sunburst und Starlight gar nicht schnell genug halten. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:39: Der Name „Houyhnhnm“ stammt aus dem Buch Gullivers Reisen von 1726. Er bezeichnet eine Rasse von hoch intelligenten Pferden, die sich wilde Menschen als Haus- und Arbeitstiere halten. Navboxen en:The Parent Map Kategorie:Achte Staffel